


Our Story

by KarmyArmy



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmyArmy/pseuds/KarmyArmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin and Alex are friends who always flirt and tease each other. But is it something more?</p><p>I originally posted this fic on wattpad and decided to post it here too, enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tobin

**Author's Note:**

> all of the chapters are basically copy-paste from wattpad so I didn't grammar check them but if there are mistakes let me know :) Also, this was my first talex fic so it's not the best but I will eventually post another story called Undercover Lover and in my opinion it is much better.

It's funny...

How things turn out to be.

Sometimes... It's something you've never imagined.

My name is Tobin Powell Heath. And this, is my story.

\--------------------------------------------

This is not gonna be your stereotypical love story that's for sure. I wasn't suicidal, I didn't have "daddy issues", I didn't think that jumping in front of a truck would solve all my problems like dumb fictional characters. I was just a normal girl, with a sorta normal family, and a normal crush... At least it was normal to me, but some people wouldn't agree so much.

I was born in New Jersey and moved to L.A when I was 14. I met some pretty cool people and they turned out to be really good friends of mine. I'm 17 now, in high school. Well, almost. summer break ends today and tomorrow is the first day of school, and let's just say I'm not very exited but I'm really looking forward to playing soccer with the team again.

I grew up in a wealthy family but we aren't stuck up like a lot of rich people. We try to donate as much as we can and help everyone in need. Growing up in that kind of family made people think that if they will be nice to me and kiss my ass then they would be popular or something. To me it's just stupid. So, I decided not to go running around telling people I was rich, not exactly a secret but just not to yell it from roof tops, you know?

I have 3 siblings, 1 brother and 2 sisters. Katie, Perry and Jeffry. And we're not always fighting. We love each other.

My family is kinda religious but they aren't close minded and are actually very liberal and excepting. Growing up in a heteronormative family doesn't give you much confidence to come out to them but I did.. Last year, with the support of my close friends who are also in different sides of the spectrum. They were a little shocked but they said it didn't change who I am. And I can't thank them enough.

Right now I'm long boarding across L.A. I found it very relaxing. Plus, tomorrow I go back to school and I gotta exploit every minute that's left. I finished my ride and went back home. It's already late and I have to wake up early tomorrow so I think I better go to bed.

\--------------------------------------------

I get up to the sound of my alarm, I shut it off and go to get ready for school. School sucks but at least I'm with my friends. I took a quick shower, fixed my hair, put on clothes and went out of the house to my bike that my parents got for me for my 16th birthday. The drive wasn't long and before I knew it I was already in the school hallways. I went to the main office to get my schedule and my locker combination. I felt my phone buzz as I was walking to my locker and pulled it out.

Kelley texted me.

Kelley.

Kelley is my best friend. She supported me in everything, no matter what. She's also gay and she plays soccer too. And she knows about my family and it didn't change anything for her. That's one of the things I love about her.

_Squirrel: where you at?_

_Me: school. Next to the lockers._

_Squirrel: two minutes and I'm there._

_Me: cool_

Two minutes had gone by and Kelley was there. How does she do that?

"Hey Kells."

"Hi Tobin!" She said and gave me a big hug.

"Kelley I missed you too but I kinda need to breath." I said jokingly.

"Oh sorry." She said and let me go.

"Oh shit I forgot! I need to get my class schedule! Bye Tobs!" Kelley said and ran to the main office.

The rest of the day was a pretty normal first day. Getting to know the teachers and what we will learn. Then, it was my favorite part of the day. Soccer practice.

I went on the field with Kelley and breath in the freshly cut grass. We go to where all the girls are and wait for the coach. Today is tryouts and I'm afraid I won't make the team. I hope I will though.

"Girls!" The coach yelled. She picked up a ball that was on the ground and held it at her side.

"Welcome to soccer tryouts. Unfortunately not all girls will make the team so if you want to make it you better impress me." She said and brought her clip board in front of her.

"Ok, we will scrimmage for today. Morgan Brian, Ashlyn Harris, Tobin Heath, Meghan Klingenberg, Julie Johnston, Alex Morgan and Kelley O'Hara team blue. All of the rest team yellow." The coach said and threw a box of blue and yellow shirts for us to wear.

About ten minutes after we started someone scored. Giving us the lead 1:0. I didn't see who scored because I was with my back to the goal. I was really out of it today and I don't know why. I decided to pour some water on my face to try to get my head on the game. After I poured I used my shirt to wipe the water from my face exposing my abs.  
I notice Alex staring at me and I smirked. She probably realized I caught her because she looked away and ran to get the ball.

Me and Alex are... I don't know. We flirt and tease each other a lot but I don't think there's more to it. I mean she's smoking hot but I don't know. I think she's straight, she had that obnoxious boyfriend Servando. Until she finally realized he's an ass and dumped him.

By now the scrimmage was over and our team won 2:1. All of the girls piled into the locker room. I saw Alex there and gave her a smirk.

"What?" She said, confused.

"Nothing... Just didn't know you liked abs." I mumble the last part.

"What was that?" She asked, smiling.

"Nothing. I gotta go. See ya." I said and went out of the locker room. I got on my bike and drove home. This is gonna be a long year...

 


	2. Locker Room Fun

The next day was pretty much the same. Getting up in the morning, going to school, getting bored and going to practice.

We were after practice right now and everyone were in the locker room. I was always the last to stay, I like being alone sometimes, and after practice was one of those times.

"Tobin." I heard a raspy voice say from behind me as I was putting my clothes in my bag. I turned around and saw Alex.

"Sexy Lexy." I said with a smirk.

"Sexy Lexy? That's a new one." She said and came closer to me. She pinned me against the lockers, so I was trapped between the lockers and her body.  
She came really close to me, our lips were barely an inch apart.

"I.. Wanted to see how you were doing.." She said. At this point I couldn't think of anything. I was so drowned in her eyes that my mind wasn't working.

"Me? I..Uh... Yo... I mean..."

She smirked and put her body even closer to mine. Her hands that were above my head were now on my waist. Her lips were a little further away now than they were before, and I couldn't take it anymore. I started to lean in very slowly. She didn't move. Just as our lips were about to touch she pulled away and smirked.

We weren't apart yet, her hands were still on my waist. She looked in my eyes and her smirk became a slight smile. I felt her hands go to my butt and she gave it a little squeeze.

Fucking shit!

"See ya later Tobin..." She said while looking deep in my eyes and squeezing my butt one more time. She smirked and went out of the locker room.

God damn it! Ok Alex, two can play this game.

The next day we had gym class, and the teacher decided we will train in the actual gym for once. I took this opportunity to get back at Alex. I know exactly what I'm gonna do.

I was bench pressing and she was with regular wights near me. I added more wights as I was going and soon enough I was at 160 pounds. Alex was staring at me all class and I fucking loved it.  
U.S history was next, and then math, English and chemistry.

As I was walking to practice I heard Kelley call my name from behind. I turned around and waited for her to catch up.

"Tobs! I missed you!" She said and hugged me.

"You saw me two hours ago in English class." I said with a smile.

"So? I can't miss my best friend?" She said putting her hand around my shoulder.

I just laughed and continued walking. Alex was already there and she was looking at me and Kelley. Is she jealous? No, no way. She knows Kelley and I are just friends.

We started doing warm up and I could feel Alex's eyes on me. I finally looked her way, our eyes looked for a split second but she quickly looked away. She was totally checking me out. Right? I thought to myself.

It was about 30 minutes since we started practice and we were on a water break.

"So what's the deal with you and Morgan?" Kelley suddenly asked.

"What? What deal? There's no deal." I said, denying what she was implying.

"No deal my ass! I saw you two basically eye fucking each other " she raised her voice but not loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Nothing is going on, ok?" I brushed it off.

\--------------------------------------------

After practice I was again the last to get out of the locker room, like always. I saw Alex coming in and going to her bag.

It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Are you and Kelley together??" She suddenly blurted out.

"What? No! She's my best friend." I said quickly.

"Are you sure? You two were really touchy today at practice." She said fixing something in her bag.

"Yes I'm sure. Why? are you jealous?" I smirked.

"What?! No! I was just wondering..."

Yeah right.

I decided this is the time for my little plan to set in action.

"Hey Alex?" I said.

"Yes Tobin?" She said with a smirk.

"I wanted your help with something."

"Sure. What is it?" She said. She had no idea...

"Can you tell me if my abs look ok?" I mentally smirked.

"W-What?" She asked wide eyed.

"My abs. Here look." I lifted my shirt to reveal my toned stomach.

"Uh.. Y-Yeah t-they look uh.. f-firm.. I mean fine!" She stuttered. I decided to keep it going cause why not?

"Are you sure? I don't think they're solid enough. Here touch." I said and before she could respond I came closer to her, took her hand and placed it on my abs. At first she didn't react, but then she started feeling my abs all over.

"What do you think?" I said looking her dead in the eyes. She took her other hand and placed both of them on my stomach. She started touching my abs and smirking. She came closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"I think... They are so. Fucking. Hot." She said, backing away smirking.

"I'll see you in bed.. I mean class." I smirked.

"Bye Tobin." She smiled and went out of the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 903
> 
> Song for this chapter: Angel With A Shotgun - The Cab
> 
> A/N: And so another chapter ends.  
> Hope you enjoyed this, tell me what you think! 
> 
>  
> 
> Peace! ✌️
> 
> ~KarmyArmy


	3. Hanging Out

_Damn.. Alex was really sexy yesterday. Actually she's sexy all the time. Wait what am I thinking?? I'm not into Alex like that. Oh who am I kidding I'm totally crushing on her._

I thought to myself as I was getting on my bike to drive to school. When I arrived and parked it, I saw Alex walking in my direction. Damn she's hot...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\////\\\\\\\\\///FLASH!\\\//\\\\\///|\\\\\///\\\\\

"Babe have you finished writing your part yet?" Alex asked as she came closer to Tobin.

"No, I'm gonna need a few more days." She said, eagerly writing on her computer.

"Ok." Alex simply said and turned on the TV in their apartment.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\////\\\\\\\\\///FLASH!\\\//\\\\\///|\\\\\///\\\\\

Alex came closer.

"Sexy bike Tobin." She said flirtatiously.

"Sexy body Alex." I said and winked. She blushed and said,

"I bet you look so hot riding it." I just smirked and moved closer to her to whisper something in her ear.

"Not as hot as you moaning my name, _begging_ me to make you feel good..." I whispered huskily in her ear nibbling a little on her earlobe and smirked going inside the school building. Alex just stayed there wide eyed with her mouth slightly open. I went to my locker to find Kelley and Christen waiting there for me.

"Pressy!" I yelled and she jumped on me as we hugged. Christen press is also a very good friend of mine. She went on a vacation that was supposed to end a few days after school started. I put Christen down.

"What, no hug for me?" Kelley asked with that adorable look.

I just gave her a tight hug. As I was hugging her, I noticed Alex glaring at us from a few feet behind Kelley. I pulled away from the hug and opened my locker. I noticed Kelley whispering something to Press and they both giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." They both said.

"I just told Press about your new girlfriend." Kelley said smiling.

"What? What girlfriend?" I asked confused.

"Come on Tobin! I saw you and Alex in the parking lot. What did you whisper about huh?" Kelley said, and she and Christen giggled.

"Non of your business squirrel. And she's not my girlfriend." I said and went to class, hearing both of them laughing behind me.

\--------------------------------------------

My family is going to a hotel for the weekend. I don't even know why. But what I do know is that I get the whole house to myself. Don't get me wrong, I love my family. But sometimes they can be a bit of a handful. I started making myself dinner when my phone buzzed.

_Sexy Lexy: Hey hottie ;)_

_Me: Mm sexy Lexy..._

_Sexy Lexy: Hey can I come over? I'm bored._

_Me: Sure. Are you driving here?_

_Sexy Lexy: Oh, small problem hehe. My brother took the car. Oops?_

_Me: Don't worry I'll come pick you up. Where do you live?_

_Sexy Lexy: *adress*_

_Me: I'll be there in five._

_Sexy Lexy: See you soon Tobs. :)_

Tobs. She called me Tobs. Ok.

I went out of the house, putting my helmet on and starting my bike. The engine roared and I started my way to her house.

Soon enough I arrived. I parked my motorcycle near her house door and pulled out my phone.

_Me: I'm here._

_Sexy Lexy: Coming._

_Me: You will be... ;)_

_Sexy Lexy: Pfff I doubt it._

_Me: Gasp. How dare you question my abilities??_

_Sexy Lexy: Oh shut up._

_Me: Then I guess I'll just have to show you._

_Sexy Lexy: In your dreams_

After I read that text Alex came out of the house, wearing black skinny jeans ripped at the knees. A plain white t- shirt and a red flannel tied at her waist. _Damn... Why are you making it harder for me??_ I thought.

"Checking me out Heath?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"Absolutely." I replied and smiled.

"Come on, get on the bike." I said and gave her my other helmet I kept in my bike.

"Uhh.. How?"

I laughed at her and helped her on the bike. I got on and told her to hold me. She put her hands on my shoulders and I giggled. I took her hands and put them on my waist.

"I think you came here with a bike just so you could get me to feel your abs again." She smiled.

"Um I believe it was you who was obsessed with abs?" I asked jokingly.

"I'm not obsessed with abs. I'm obsessed with _your_ abs." She whispered in my ear and moved her hands to the center of my stomach instead of my waist, squeezing my abs a little, so now her hands are hugging my stomach in a way.

We put on our helmets and I started the drive to my house. After about 5 minutes we arrived and Alex just stared at my house.

"This is your house?" She asked shocked.

"This is a mansion!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah." I laughed a little at her reaction.

I opened the door for us and we walked in. Alex was just amazed. We went to the living room and turned on the TV.

"Wanna order pizza and watch 'She's The Man'?" I asked her as we sat on the couch.

"Yasss." She said.

I laughed at her response and ordered pizza.

Half way through the movie the pizza came. I got up, paid the delivery guy and gave him a huge tip because what's the point of having money if not to share it and make people happy?

I went back to the living room and me and Alex began to eat. We were eating, laughing and having a great time. Towards the end of the movie Alex cuddled closer to me, I put my hand around her shoulders and she rested her head on my chest. The movie ended and I noticed Alex was asleep.

I carried her bridal style to my room and decided I'll go sleep in one of the guest rooms. As I put her on my bed and turned around she tugged on my sleeve.

"Don't go... Sleep here." She said in a sleepy voice. I obliged and got in the bed. She cuddled to me again and fell asleep. Soon after sleep took over me as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1048
> 
> Song for this chapter: R5 - Let's Not Be Alone Tonight
> 
> A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to tell me what you think! 
> 
> Peace! ✌️
> 
> ~KarmyArmy


	4. On The Dance Floor

I woke up in my bed. I saw Alex laying on my chest and our legs were tangled. I smiled to myself and just laid there for a few minutes, admiring Alex, thinking...I slowly untangled my legs from Alex's and went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. As I was cooking, I felt hands sneak their way to my waist.

"Good morning." Alex said quietly, with a very sexy morning voice. _Ughh._

"Good morning." I replied and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. You should've woken me up to go home." She said and held me. I felt safe in her arms. I don't know why.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's ok. It was actually very cozy and comfortable." I said and smiled at her.

"Yeah I know.." She said and giggled.

I finished making breakfast and we ate in comfortable silence. For some reason I couldn't take the smile off my face when I was with her, and it was the greatest feeling ever.

We then watched TV and Kelley called me.

_"Hey Tobs. There's a party tonight and you're going."_ Kelley said.

"Uhh I don't know Kells.." I said scratching the back of my neck.

_"It wasn't really a question. I'll text you the address."_

"Fine. I'm bringing Alex."

_"Fine with me. See ya."_

She ended the call and texted me the address the party was in.

"Alex?" I said to Alex, who was currently watching TV in the living room.

"Yeah Tobs?" She asked.

"There's a party tonight and you're coming with me." I said not even asking.

"Uhh ok, but I don't have anything to wear."

"That's ok. You can go naked." I said smirking.

She playfully hit my arm and laughed.

"Fine, fine. You can borrow from me I guess." I said smiling.

"Thanks. So what time is the party?" She asked.

"About 2 hours."

"Oh so we have some time. Sit." She said patting the spot next to her on the couch.

We watched 'Definitely, Maybe' and there was the part where Ryan Reynolds kissed the girl's mother, and I don't know why but my eyes immediately went to Alex. She looked at me as well. We slowly started to lean in. We were mere inches apart and suddenly my phone buzzed. Alex looked down and leaned backwards.

I don't know who texted me but I'm so mad at them right now.

"I think I better go get ready for the party." She said and went to my room to get clothes.

She came out of the room with _very_ short jean shorts that I barely wore, and a black tank top with the writing 'Stay Weird' on it. And she looked so good... Ugh. Sometimes I feel like she's doing this just to make me go crazy.

That's it. I can't take it anymore. I walked over to her and grabbed her by her waist.

"Um Tobin what are y-" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because I crashed my lips with hers. The kiss was so tender and sweet... Her lips are so addicting. I went to pull away but she pulled me back in. Kissing me passionately. We kissed for a couple more minutes until we finally pulled away. We both smiled so big when we pulled away.

We just stared at each other for a good 5 minutes, processing what happened.

"I think we better get going. We don't want to be late to the party." She said.

"Yeah sure. Car or bike?" I said as we went to the garage.

"Definitely the bike." She smirked.   
I laughed a little and went to the bike with Alex following me. She got on by herself this time and waited for me. I got on and she held my waist.

"We're not even at the drive way, you don't have to hold me." I smiled.

"Well, what if I want to hold you?" She whispered in my ear and began leaving small kisses on my neck and I gasped.

"If you want us to not crash and die you need to stop doing that." I said quietly but loud enough for her to hear me.

"Ok. I guess I'll just have to wait." She said and I could feel her smirk as she kissed my neck one more time.

I started the engine and went to the address Kelley sent me.

We arrived at the party and the music was blasting the house. Sweaty bodies and alcohol everywhere.

"Let's go get drinks." Alex told me. I nodded and we went to the kitchen.

She poured 2 cups of beer from the keg and handed me one. We weren't like all high school kids, drinking until blacking out. We knew our drinks and also when to stop.

"Let's go dance." I whispered in Alex's ear so she would hear me over the music, and took her hand.

We went to the dance floor and began dancing with each other. A remix of the song 'Turn Down For What' came on. After a few seconds the music became a blurry sound for us as Alex and I danced, leaning our foreheads together, both of us intoxicated by the other. We danced like that the whole song, just swaying to the beat of the music in each other's arms.

As another song came up, I lifted Alex's head and gave her a hungry yet passionate kiss and she kissed back.

We started basically making out on the dance floor.

"We should probably get out of here." Alex said, not even bothering to stop the kiss.

"Yeah we probably should." I said, still kissing her.

We continued to kiss for a few more minutes, until we left the party to go to my house.

On the ride there Alex kept kissing me on my neck and I had to fight the urge to just stop the bike and take her right then and there. I parked the bike in front of my door and pulled Alex in.

We kissed passionately all the way to my room. I opened the door to my room and we both went inside, still kissing.

I lifted her up, so now her legs were wrapped around my waist and her hands around my neck. I gently laid her on my bed and crawled on top of her.

I kissed her again, she gasped as I reached her neck and left open mouthed kisses and hickeys all over her neck.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to rush you or anything." I asked her. I looked in her blue eyes, which were a shade darker, full of lust.

"Yes. One hundred percent." She said and kissed me. She took off my shirt and tossed it on the ground. She kissed me again, and I could feel that she put every bit of passion she had in her, in that kiss.

Her hands went to my abs and I chuckled into our kiss.

"What?" She asked.

"You touched my abs." I said smiling at her.

"Hell yeah I did." She said and smashed her lips with mine again.

I took her shirt off as well and admired her body.

"And you're saying  _I_ have sexy abs?" I mumbled planting kisses all over her stomach, she gasped at the contact.

She chuckled and pulled me up to kiss me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her one last time.

"Tobin just fuck me already!" She said and I chuckled.

"As you wish." I said and kissed her again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1264
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter: DJ Snake & Lil Jon - Turn Down For What (Onderkoffer Remix)
> 
> A/N: That part was so bad I'm sorry. First time writing something like that.
> 
>  
> 
> Peace! ✌️
> 
>  
> 
> ~KarmyArmy


	5. The First Official Date

I woke up as a ray of sunlight that came from my window washed my face. I noticed that the only thing covering me was my sheets. I remembered quickly what happened last night and a smile appeared on my face.

I rolled over and saw Alex still sleeping on the other side of the bed.

I put my head on her chest and started kissing her neck.

"Good morning to you too." She said, her voice more raspy than usual.

I went up to her lips and kissed her hard. She kissed back instantly, and soon we were in a make out session. I decided to play her so I pulled back, put a sweatshirt on with some sweatpants and went downstairs.

"Fucking tease!" Alex yelled at me. I just smirked.

I began to make breakfast and decided to make a special breakfast for Alex. I started making pancake mix and cooked it.

Just like the day before, Alex came up behind me and put her hands around my waist, only this time she held me closer.

She started kissing my neck and jawline. I just smiled and finished making the pancakes.

As soon as I was done with the pancakes, I turned around in her arms and kissed her. We kissed for a few minutes.

"Lex.." I started as I was still kissing her.

"If we don't stop and eat, it's gonna get cold and gross." I said as I pecked her lips.

"I don't care." She whispered and kissed me again.

I pulled away.

"Eat." I said sternly.

She pouted and sat on the bar stool. We ate with occasional chatting and kissing.

We finished eating and washing the dishes and... Started kissing again. What can I say? I'm addicted.

"Go get ready babe." I told Alex.

"Ready for what?"

"The awesome date I planned for us." I said and smiled.

"Aww Toby!" She said and pecked my lips and went to my room to take a shower. I showered in the guest room and went to my room to get clothes wrapped up in a towel. I quickly got dressed and waited for Alex to get dressed as well.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said and kissed me.

"Come on." I said and took her to the larger garage where we kept all of the cars. And by all I mean roughly 20 cars.

Alex stared in shock at all of the cars with her mouth slightly open.

"Pick one." I said as I laughed at her.

She looked at all of them before pausing on a Lamborghini Aventador painted black and orange. 

I smiled because that happens to be my favorite.

I took the keys from the rack on the wall and the picnic basket I made before taking Alex's hand and leading her to the car.

We got in and her smile was so big. She was happy.

I put the keys in the ignition and started the car. The garage door opened and we started driving.

\--------------------------------------------

"Where are we?" Alex asked as we got out of the door.

I took her the Hollywood sign. As the big letters came to view from the hill we were standing on she practically squealed. She ran to me and jumped on me, hugging me. I laughed at her reaction, and held her.

"I love you!" She paused for a moment, understanding what she just said.

"I love you too." I said softly. We smiled at each other and kissed each other hard and with passion. I got the picnic basket I hid and spread the blanket on the ground.

"Aww Toby! A picnic?! You're perfect!" She said and kissed me again.

As we sat on the blanket and I took out all of the stuff I had in the basket which included chocolate covered strawberries, a bottle of champagne with two glasses and a few more snacks.

"I wasn't going to tell you I love you in the start of the date today, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend first and then tell you. So, will you, Alex Morgan, be my girlfriend?" I said as I looked in her crystal blue eyes which had a little spark of joy in them.

"Yes!" She said and kissed me.

"Will you excuse me for a sec?" I asked Alex.

"Umm sure.." She said, not knowing what I'm gonna do.

I walked to the edge of the hill took a deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs:

"I'M THE LUCKIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD!!!"

I saw Alex laughing and walking over to me.

"You're crazy!" She exclaimed.

"Crazy about you." I said and kissed her.

"I love you." Alex said.

"I love you too." I said with a the biggest smile ever.

We finally went home and to bed.

"Goodnight babe." I said and kissed Alex's forehead.

"Goodnight." She said and with that, we fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 826
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter: Sam Smith - Stay With Me
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Hello! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to tell me what you think.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Peace! ✌
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~KarmyArmy


	6. Public?

I was half awake on my bed and rolled to the other side to cuddle to Alex, but the only thing that was there was cold sheets. I slowly got up and looked around the room. As I looked around I saw a post it note on my nightstand.

_Hey Tobs, went home because my parents would kill me if they knew I went to a party, got drunk, and slept at my_ _girlfriend's_ _house two nights in a row. I'll see you tomorrow at school_  
_Love ya_ ❤️

I smiled as I read the note and went to the bathroom. _A whole day without Alex.... How?!_ I thought to myself.

I decided to text Alex. _Man I really can't go 10 minutes without talking to her._

_Me: Hey babe_

_Sexy Lexy: Heyyyy_

_Sexy Lexy: sorry I had to go before you woke up :/_

_Me: It's ok. How are you?_

_Sexy Lexy: Better if you were here._

_Me: You're such a sapp_

_Sexy Lexy: But you love me!_

_Me: Yeah yeah, whatever you say._

_Sexy Lexy: aww I have to go.. My mom needs my help with something._

_Me: It's ok. Go help your mom._

_Sexy Lexy: But I want to keep talking to you :(_

_Me: Lex, go. it's fine. See ya later_

_Sexy Lexy: bye..._

_Me: I love you_

_Sexy Lexy: I love you too <3_

Aaaaaannnnnd now I'm bored...

I decided to take one of my surfboards and go to the beach. I arrived at the beach and the waves were pretty good. I mean it can be better but I guess it's ok. After about 3 hours of surfing I went to take a break and sit on the sand.

"Excuse me." I heard a low and shy voice. I turned around to see who it was. I saw a girl about my height, and the first thing I noticed about her was her hair which was dyed pink.

"Yeah?"  I asked.

"Hi, I just saw you here and I thought you looked really cute so I wanted to know if you would... Maybe.. Wanna go out sometime?" She said stuttering and staring at the sand most of the time.

I laughed at her nervousness and replied,

"You're really sweet but I'm taken." Alex is the only girl for me.

She looked a little disappointed but replaced that quickly with a smile.

"Well maybe we could just hang out sometime. Not as a date."

"Sure." I said and gave her my million dollar smile.

"Cool so here's my number," she started as she took out a pen from her pocket and started to write her phone number on my hand. "Call me whenever you wanna hang out."

"Cool. I gotta get home now but it was nice meeting you uhh.." I said as I got up and started to pick up my surfboard.

"Grace." She said shaking my hand.

"Tobin." I replied.

"Nice meeting you too. Bye!" She smiled and went back to the group of friends she was with before.

I loaded my the board to the car I drove to get here which was an old Chevrolet truck, which was also my first car, and made my way home. It was already really late so I went to take a shower and went to bed after watching some TV.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\////\\\\\\\\\///FLASH!\\\//\\\\\///|\\\\\///\\\\\  


"Hey, you've been in doors for almost two weeks now. You gotta go out! Get some vitamin D!" Alex playfully yelled at Tobin.

"Yeah yeah in a sec. Just let me finish writing this part." Tobin said still typing away on her computer.

"What part are you writing?" Alex asked sitting on Tobin's lap, on the chair.

"That time I went to the beach to surf and ran into that girl." Tobin said, smirking a little, knowing she would get some kind of reaction from Alex.

Alex didn't say anything. She just looked at Tobin and pulled her in for a long kiss. They kissed for a couple of minutes in that same position.

"Babe I gotta continue writing." Tobin said pulling away from the kiss.

"You're mine." Alex said her eyes darker than their usual crystal blue color.

"Yeah I know. And I think you made that pretty clear that night." Tobin said chuckling.

"I remember," Alex said brushing her lips with Tobin while smiling. "How can I forget? We di-"

"Ok!! I think I need to keep writing now." Tobin said cutting Alex off.

Alex just chuckled and went back to whatever she was doing before, and letting Tobin write.  


\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\////\\\\\\\\\///FLASH!\\\//\\\\\///|\\\\\///\\\\\

The next day I got up and got ready as fast as I can even though I had almost an hour because I couldn't wait to see Alex.

I drove my bike to school and I got there 30 minutes before everyone would start piling in. I decided to take that time to go to the library.

I walked in and saw the huge book shelves packed. I took a random book and went to a beanbag in the corner, a little distant from everything. This was my thing. Every time I have nothing to do, I go to the library, pick a random book and start reading it. I don't even know why or since when I started doing this but it turned out to be quite fun because I wouldn't finish the books. I'd read one and then read another and then the plot will change and the two books will become one in a way. It's weird but it's fun.

The bell rang for first period and it seemed like 5 minutes had barely gone by since I came here. I got to class and just zoned out for the entire day.

"Tobin!" I heard a familiar raspy voice saying from across the hall.

"Hey Lex" I said as I hugged her.

"I missed you." She whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too but why are we whispering?" I whispered back pulled away from the hug.

"Listen Tobs," she started. _This doesn't sound good..._

"I don't know if we should go public with our relationship." She said slowly.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I just think I'm not ready."

"Ok. I understand." I replied.

"Really?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah. Plus it's not anyone's business." I replied and hugged her again.

"You're the best girlfriend ever." She whispered in my ear.

"Yeah I know." I said jokingly and pulled back from the hug.

"So you want to come to my place tonight?" I asked opening my locker.

"I can't I have to study." She pouted.

"But I can come by tomorrow. And we can skip school the next day and watch movies and talk all night." She smiled.

"Just watch movies and talk? Nothing else..?" I smirked.

She just laughed and hit my arm.

"Ok, ok. I guess that will work." I said while rubbing the place she hit me.

"Great so I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." She said and whispered the last part.

"Love you too." I said and went to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1174
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter: Panic! At The Disco - Emperor's New Clothes 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Peace! ✌️
> 
>  
> 
> ~KarmyArmy


	7. Talking The Night Away

The next day me and Alex just hung out in my house watching movies and talking. All. Night. And it wasn't boring either. It felt so natural and fun. It was about 1am and I wasn't even tired because I was talking to Alex.

When we talked our voices were just above a whisper. One conversation topic led to another and we talked about what's our favorite thing to do.

"You know what I like?" I said quietly.

"My favorite thing, is waking up early in the morning-" I started before Alex cut me off.

"Waking up early? What??" She asked confused.

"Let me finish. Waking up early in the morning, getting ready for school and then realizing it's Saturday and going back to sleep, and that's the best sleep in the world." I said turning my head from staring at the ceiling to looking at Alex.

She leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was slow and tender not rushed like others, not that the others weren't good. It was even a little sloppy because sleep deprivation was really affecting us, but besides that... The kiss was perfect.

We finally pulled away and looked at each other. The moon light coming from the living room window illuminating her face perfectly.

"That's beautiful."  She whispered

"You're beautiful." I whispered back. She smiled a tired smile and said,

"Thanks babe. You're ok." She said chuckling, making me chuckle too.

"Thanks. Come on let's go to bed." I said getting up and holding my hand out for Alex to take.

She took my hand and I helped her up. When she stood up she was a lot closer to me than I thought she would be and I was enchanted by her eyes and my body was captivated by her hands.

"Alex, I really wanted to tell you something that I just can't keep to myself anymore. And it's that words can't describe how much I love you. And I know we're still in high-school, but I know you are the one for me. I know I will never love _anyone_ the way I love you. When I look in your eyes I see the most beautiful shade of blue, I see the one for me, I see our future together. We'll be on the United States Women's National Team, and we will live together and I won't stop loving you." I said looking at Alex who was now crying.

"Tobin I love you so much. I know I'll always feel safe in your arms even if there's a storm outside. I'll find myself staring at you in the middle of class and won't even bother to look away. I'll always look at your eyes and get lost in their warmth. I know that I can always come to you when something is wrong because you will always know how to make it better. I love you so much that words can't even begin to describe it." Alex said with even more tears.

I wiped them away with my thumbs and just looked at her.

There was a long few minutes of silence until I broke it.

"We are so sappy!" I said to Alex.

"I know and I love it." She said and hugged me. I decided to surprise her so I carried her bridal style to my bedroom, she yelped as I lifted her and I chuckled.

I gently laid her on my bed and laid beside her.

"Goodnight babe." I said as Alex was cuddling with her back to my front.

"Goodnight." She said and kissed my hand that was holding her waist.

That day was a good day.

That's because we didn't know what's gonna happen the next day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 622
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter: Disclosure - Latch ft. Sam Smith
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Hey! Kind of a cliffhanger and also short chapter hehe sorry! Tell me what you think in the comments :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Peace! ✌️
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~KarmyArmy


	8. Clubs

_"Tobin how could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!"_

_"Alex I do love you! Please let me explain!"_

_"How can you possibly explain this?"_  
_Alex said, tears streaming down her face._

 _ Earlier that day. _  
  


"Hey baby." Alex said and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Hi." I said as we parted.

I was working on my motorcycle because my engine was making noises and also I checked it every once in a while just to make sure.

"How did you get here?" I asked wiping my hands from the grease on the dirty cloth that was on my shoulder. I wore a black muscle shirt with black sweatpants and black vans. (A/N: just let that look sink in with all of Tobin's hotness)

"I took the car because I really wanted to see you." She said and leaned more into me kissing me again.

"Aww." I smiled and kissed my girlfriend.

As we kissed My hands roamed Alex's body while Alex's hands felt my abs and biceps.

"You look so hot right now." Alex said through the kiss.

"You always look hot." I flirted.

We kissed for a long 5 minutes until I finally spoke.

"You want to take this inside?" I asked as I kissed Alex's neck.

"Aren't your parents home?" Alex asked.

"Having rich parents that always go to hotels and business trips is the best." I said and picked Alex up, starting my way to my room.

We kissed all the way to my room, with my hands holding Alex, and her legs around my waist.

I laid her on the bed and she used that momentum to flip us over so now she was on top of me.

I quickly took her shirt off and she did the same with me, then parted our lips and just looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

\--------------------------------------------

"Alex, do you wanna go out maybe?" I asked.

"Where to?" She asked.

"I don't know, whatever you want." I said kissing her forehead.

"Ooh can we go to a club?" She asked excitedly.

"Whatever you want besides that." I said smiling.

"Oh come on Tobin! Pleasseeee?" She said and stuck her bottom lip out.

"I don't know lex, I don't really like clubs." I said.

"I'll make it worth your time..." She said smirking and started kissing my neck.

"Lex..." I started. She hummed against my neck in response, which turned me on even more.

"Why don't we skip the club and stay here?" I said smiling and bringing her face up to kiss her.

"But I want to go to a clubbb". Alex whined.

"Fine but when we're back I'm gonna finish this." I said smirking.

"Yes ma'am." She said smirking and kissed me one more time before going to get ready to the club.

We both got ready, I wore a white t shirt with a blue flannel over it and she wore some short shorts (that were way too short of you ask me) and a tank top.

We started the drive and soon enough we arrived at the club. We got in, walked to the bar and Alex had some drinks. It was all going really well... At first.

"Babe I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Alex said.

"Ok I'll wait here." I said and smiled at her.

For the next few minutes I just sat at the bar, looking at all of the people having fun, when suddenly someone tapped my shoulder.

"Tobin?" They said.

"Grace? Hey!" I said over the music so she could hear me.

"Are you here alone?" She asked.

"No I'm actually with someone."

Grace looked really drunk. Her arms were flailing around and she slurred her words.

"Well maybe I can keep you company until they come back." She slurred and got closer to me.

I immediately went backwards.

"What is wrong with you?? You don't wanna get with me?! Fine! Fuck you!" She yelled.

This can't be just the alcohol talking.

"Grace let's take you home."

I didn't know this but Alex already came out of the bathroom and saw Grace coming closer to me, and when she saw that I know this girl's name she became even more jealous and sad.

"I don't wanna go home." She slurred again.

I decided the only way to help her was carry her to my place, because she wouldn't come with me by her own.  
I picked her up bridal style and went outside of the club to the car. I opened the car door and put Grace in the car before closing it and calling Alex. I got my phone out to call her when suddenly I hear her voice from behind me.

"Tobin how could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!"

"Alex I do love you! Please let me explain!"

"How can you possibly explain this?"

"With the truth! Just calm down ok?"

Alex was calm after a few moments.

"Alex, I want you to meat Grace. I met her at the beach the other day." I said calmly, pointing to inside the car where Grace was already passed out.

"Is she the girl that was all over you at the club?" She asked.

"Yes but she was really drunk and I also think someone drugged her because she was acting really weird." I said.

"So you didn't cheat on me?" She asked looking down.

"No baby, I love you." I said taking a few steps forward so I could hug her.

"I would never do something like that."  
I said kissing Alex's forehead.

"I feel really stupid right now." She said, chuckling over her dried tears.

"Well, you should." I said smirking.

"Shut up." She said and gave me a light punch on my arm with her purse.

"Come on, let's go home." I opened the passenger door for her and she got in, before opening my own and starting the drive to my house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1002
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter: Black Veil Brides - In The End 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think in the comments! 
> 
>  
> 
> Peace! ✌️
> 
>  
> 
> ~KarmyArmy


	9. How?

The next day I woke up with Alex in my arms. I smiled and watched her sleep for a few minutes. I suddenly heard a loud thud and groaning from the living room. I was really scared and confused until I remembered about Grace. I quickly got up and went to where the noise was coming from.

I saw Grace sitting up on the living room couch rubbing her temples.

"Tobin? Where am I?" Grace asked slowly.

"You're in my apartment. Grace, do you remember anything from what happened yesterday?" I asked, sitting on the couch next to her.

"I.. I remember going into the club, and then.. I met this guy and we talked for a little and then I remember going to the dance floor and meeting some other people and then I don't remember anything." She said deep in thought.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I think someone slipped something in your drink. You were acting really weird and I don't think that was just the drinks. Did you see anyone slip something in your cup or something?"

"I... Don't think so.." She said.

"How many people do you remember having drinks with?"

"Uhh.. A lot."

"Anyone looking suspicious or over friendly?" I asked. I felt like I was interrogating her.

"Actually yeah. There was this guy that looked way too friendly and awkward. Tan skin, black short hair. I think he was Mexican."

_No._

"Do you remember his name?"

"It was a really long name. I don't know my head hurts." She said shutting her eyes tightly.

"Hold on ill get you some Advil." I said and went to the bathroom.

I looked in the medicine cabinet and I couldn't find any Advil or aspirin. I suddenly felt hands being rapped around my waist and kisses on my neck. I thought it was Grace since Alex is asleep so I turned around quickly to find Alex's eyes shut and her mouth leaving sloppy kisses.

"Good morning beautiful." I grinned.

She only hummed in response and continued kissing my neck, going to my jawline and finally to my lips. I broke the kiss after remembering I still had to get Grace something for her headache, and Alex pouted at the lose of contact.

"Grace is on the couch. I think someone drugged her." I said slowly.

"Who?" She asked confused.

"I don't know but she said she met this weird and awkward guy with tan skin and short black hair. And also she thinks he was Mexican." I said, already knowing what Alex was going to think.

"Do you think it's-"

"Yes." I cut her off.

"Would he really do this? I mean we left things pretty bad but I don't think he is capable of drugging someone." She said slowly.

"Look lex, there are things about him that I found out and didn't tell you. I was afraid you would freak out or something." I said looking down.

"What?" I stayed quiet.

"Tobin what is it?" She tried again.

"Tobin?!" We suddenly heard Grace.

I totally forgot I had to get her Advil.

"Do you know where we have some Advil?" I asked Alex.

"I don't know, it's _your_ house. And don't try to dodge the question Tobin." She said sternly.

"I'll tell you later ok? I promise baby." I said kissing her and opening a drawer.

"Ok. I love you." She said with a sad look as I was rummaging through the drawer.

"I love you too baby." I said while taking the Advil I found in the drawer and walking to Alex, putting my arms around her waist.

"Please don't be sad ok? I'll tell you when I get Grace to her house."  I said kissing her neck while she threw her head back.

"Ok... But take her soon cause I really want to be alone with you right now." She said just above a whisper.

I kissed her passionately before going to the living room to give Grace one Advil and a glass of water.

"Thanks." She said as I handed her the medicine, and I responded by nodding my head.

"I think it's best if you just go get some rest at your house because I don't think the couch is very comfortable, and I'll call you tomorrow maybe and we will try to figure this thing out, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you for everything." She said with a small smile.

"Do you need me to give you a ride or cab money?" I asked her as she got up from the couch and I got up with her.

"No, it's ok. I'll walk." Grace said before giving me a hug and walking out of my house.

"Alex!" I yelled to my girlfriend.

"Yeah Tobs?"

"Grace went to her house." I said and noticed Alex... Smirking?

"I promised I would tell you so here it is..." I started.

"That can wait for later." She said before attacking my lips hungrily and running her hands all over my body. I immediately kissed back and rested my hands on her hips, pulling her closer.  
I licked Alex's lower lip and she suddenly pulled away.

"I'll be in your room." She seductively whispered in my ear and ran to my room.

I had this stupid grin on my face for a few minutes before starting my way to my room.

"Hey beautiful." I said leaning on the door frame looking at Alex who was without a shirt on.

"Hey baby. What are you waiting for?" She smirked and got up.

Alex came closer to me and with every step she took, my heart started to beat a little faster.

"How do you do it?" I asked her looking down.

"Well you see, when a girl and a girl really like each other.." She joked.

I let out a small chuckle and said, "no, I meant how do you make my heart beat so fast every time you come near me? How do you make the butterflies in my stomach to go wild every time I look at you?" Alex was now in front of me with her hands around my neck.

"Oh that?" She smiled and kissed me.

"I don't know. You do the same to me so it's only fair." She said smirking.

"I love you, you know that?" I said kissing her again.

"I know. I love you too." She said and kissed me hard.

I suddenly picked her up and she yelped as I started the five step walk to my bed and laying Alex gently on it.  
I took my shirt off and got on top of her, kissing her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1106
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter: R5 - Smile 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Welp, that happened. Sorry this chapter was a little meh. btw, this work has exactly 9000 words lol
> 
>  
> 
> Peace! ✌️ 
> 
>  
> 
> ~KarmyArmy


	10. Sleepless Nights and Fist Fights

"Tobin."

"Tobin!"

"Tobin wake up!"

I jumped up from bed and opened my eyes.

"Tobin you slept in and we already missed half of first period! Get up." Alex said pacing around the room trying to find clothes for school.

"Ugh I'm up I'm up. Wait... Why did _you_ wake up late?" I asked.

Alex blushed and looked down before talking.

"Because I was so used to you waking me up that I forgot to set an alarm..." She said quietly and I smirked.

"Aww that's cute." I said, making her blush more.

"Anyway why did you sleep till late? You usually wake up early." She asked as I got up from the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night." I said and put toothpaste on my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth.

"Aww what's the matter?" Alex asked concerned while putting her hands around my waist, kissing my cheek.

I spit the toothpaste that was in my mouth before talking.

"I kept thinking about Grace." I admitted.

"And here I thought _I_ was your girlfriend..." She joked.

"Not like that." I let out a small chuckle before continuing. "I kept thinking about the fact that someone drugged her. Especially about her description of the weird guy that so happens to fit exactly to-"

"It's not him." Alex cut me off.

"You don't know that." I said while washing my face.

"Why would he drug Grace? I don't even think he knows Grace."

"Uhh what about the fact that he thinks you belong with him and I just stole you away and 'brain washed' you into liking girls?" I said in a duh voice while putting on a black skinny jeans.

"Fine, I'll go talk to him today at school." She said, brushing her hair.

"Are you crazy? I'm not gonna let you go talk to him. What if he hurts you?" I said taking off my shirt and putting on a low cut tank top.

"He won't ok?" She said grabbing her bag. "But... Just in case, you should come with me." She said quietly.

"Of course I'll come with you. Be careful though, ok?"

"Yeah. Come on we might make it to second period."

\--------------------------------------------

"Servando?" I heard Alex say.

I was behind the outside bathroom building in the parking lot, listening to their conversation to make sure Alex is ok. It has to be Servando who drugged Grace. Who else could it be?

"Hey Alex. Finally realized you're ready for a real relationship?" He said smugly. God I wish I could punch him right now.

"Yeah that's why I'm with Tobin." She retorted. _That's my girl._

"I'm gonna get right to the point here. Do you know who Grace is?" She asked him.

"Blonde hair? Nice body?" He said with a disgusting smirk.

Alex sighed, knowing better than to start a fight, and continued. "Yes, so you know her?"

"We talked at some club but no, sadly I didn't bang her, someone took her home before I could." _He's a disgusting human being._

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that!"

"Whatever. After that I didn't see her." Servando said.

"Do you know anything about someone putting something in her drink?" Alex asked.

"Well wouldn't you like to know.." He said with that stupid grin.

"Then it _is_ you." _That's it. Just say it already so I can kick your ass._

"Well if it _is_ me, what are you gonna do about it?" He said, his smile disappearing and a tough expression takes it's place.

I quickly got out from my hiding spot.

"Back off!" I said to him.

"Or what Heath?" He said.

I punched him.

"What the hell?!" He yelled.

"I know you did this to Grace. And when I find proof, You'll regret you were even born." I threatened.

"You're not gonna find any proof because I didn't do it." He said looking at Alex.

"Like I'm gonna believe you." I said and took Alex's hand in mine.

"Let's go." I said and took her to my bike.

\--------------------------------------------

We arrived at my house and surprisingly my parents were home.

"Do you want to meet them?" I asked Alex.

"Uhh I don't think I'm ready."

"It's ok. We'll just hang out in my room." I said and smiled at her.

She mumbled a thanks and we went upstairs.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Alex.

"You." She said with a smirk.

"Uhh I-.. Uhh I mean..." I stuttered.

She suddenly burst out laughing.

"As if. You're so gullible." She said and kissed me.

"Shut up!! I'm not gullible!" I said whining.

"Whatever you say Toby." She kissed me again.

"I want to cuddle." I said.

"Really? I didn't think you would be a the cuddle type." She said hugging me.

"Well I didn't think you would be the constantly horny type." I joked.

She hit my arm playfully and said, "I'm not constantly horny! I can't believe you said that!"

"Oh you're not?" I teased.

"No!" She said.

"Even if I do this?" I said and started kissing her neck.

"Tobin stop..." She said.

"Do you really want me to?"

"N-no."

"Well too bad." I said while letting go of her and plopping down on my bed.

"Fuck you!" She said annoyed.

"Uh I believe it's fuck you, not me." I smirked.

We cuddled for a while, just hearing each other breathing.

"Do you really think he did it?" Alex suddenly said.

"What?"

"Servando. Do you think he really drugged Grace?" Asked again.

"He _was_ at the club and he did talk to Grace. And her description of the weird guy fits him perfectly." I explained.

"But he said he didn't do it." She sighed.

"He's lying." I said.

"How can you be so sure?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 969
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter: Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think about it! Do you believe Servando?
> 
>  
> 
> Peace! ✌️
> 
>  
> 
> ~KarmyArmy


	11. John

  1. I watched as the blood ran on my skin.



Why? Why did this had to happen?

"Babe?" Alex asked me. She was sitting on the couch beside me and I was cuddled up to a ball.

"Are.. You ok..?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah I just got my period and I have period cramps." I said in pain.

"Hold on I'll get you some pain killers." She said and got up from her spot on the couch and began walking to the bathroom.

"Thanks babe!" I yelled to her so she could hear me.

"Here you go." She said and handed me the pain killers.

I gulped them down.

"So I was thinking," I started to say.

"Oh really? You're capable of doing that? I had no idea! Don't do it a lot though we don't want your pretty head to hurt." She said sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny. I was thinking, maybe we could go visit Grace and see how she's doing. Maybe she remembered something else."

"Are you sure? I mean, you barley know the girl." Alex said walking towards the kitchen.

"I know but still. She got drugged and I care about her." I said getting up from the couch and walking to the kitchen as well.

"Aww I know baby you care about everyone." She said and gave me a peck on the lips.

"No I don't! I have no soul and my heart is a brick!" I argued.

Alex just laughed and kissed me.

"Sure you do." She said with a smile as we pulled away.

\--------------------------------------------

"Hello?" I said to the phone. I dialed the number Grace gave me that day at the beach. I was surprised to hear a man's voice answer hello back.

"Um is Grace there?" I asked.

"No I actually didn't see her since last night." The man said.

"And you are..?"

"Oh right, sorry. I'm John, Grace's roommate." He said.

"Tobin." I quickly introduced myself. "Do you know where she went?"

"She said she's going to the grocery store to pick up a few things but I haven't seen her since." John said.

"Ok thanks. Bye." I said and ended the call.

"Who was that?" Alex asked, coming up behind me.

"That was Grace's roommate. He said he hadn't seen her since last night."

"That's weird." She said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah... Anyway it's getting pretty late, we should go to sleep." I said and put my hand around Alex's neck and led her to my bedroom. She's been practically living with me but I like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 426
> 
> Song for this chapter: Halsey - Color
> 
> A/N: Hey! This chapter sucked. Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Peace! ✌️
> 
> ~KarmyArmy


	12. Why?

"Hey Alex?" I called to my girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go look for Grace? She's been missing for two days now and I'm worried." I admitted.

"Yeah sure. We should go to the police station." Alex suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

"K let's go."

\--------------------------------------------

"Ugh!" I groaned in frustration.

Why can't we find her?? Where is she? What happened? All of these questions filled my head.

"Where are you Grace?" I whispered to myself.

"I'm gonna go talk to Seevando again. Maybe he remembered something." Alex said.

"Don't. He can hurt you."

"I can take of myself. And even if there will be trouble you're one phone call away." She smiled.

"Ok, but be careful."

"I will. Don't worry." Alex said and pecked my check.

"Bye!" She said and walked out the door.

\--------------------------------------------

When Alex came back... It's like she wasn't the same. Like something changed her.

"What did Servando say?" I asked.

"He uhh.. He doesn't know where she is."

"I guess we'll just have to keep looking. He didn't hurt you or something right?" I asked as I walked to her and started looking at her for any bruises.

"No he didn't hurt me I'm fine."

"Ok."

There was a few minutes of silence after that. A few long minutes.

"Tobin?" She called.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

I knew there was something.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked hesitant.

"I... I'm so sorry." She suddenly broke into uncontrollable sobs.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"I... I cheated on you."

I paused. I wanted to say something but with all of the thoughts that we're going through my mind I couldn't speak at all.

"Please say something." She sobbed.

"Why?" I said quietly, gritting my teeth.

"I... I don't-.. I don't know..."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him??"

"Tobin... his kiss wasn't as soft as yours. His hands weren't as warm as yours were. He didn't stop to ask me if I was ok like you did. He didn't care if I was enjoying or even if I agreed. he just wanted to get on with it and get what he wanted, because he didn't care what I wanted he just cared about himself. I don't even know how this happened one second I was in a relationship with you, an amazing, soft, caring, beautiful, hot, sexy girlfriend and the next.... I was cheating on her with a rough, uncaring and cocky disgusting man. Why? I don't even know. I didn't know why I did this. I was happy. I had everything I ever wanted. I had You, Tobin. My Tobin. But now I lost you. I lost you the second I decided to do that. And I knew it."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I... I want you to understand. I don't love him. I love you Tobin. I'm so sorry. I love you." She cried.

"I need to get some fresh air." I said clenching my jaw. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 497
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter: Halsey - New Americana
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Uhhh
> 
>  
> 
> Peace! ✌️
> 
>  
> 
> ~KarmyArmy


	13. Time

I can't believe it. I just can't. I thought she loved me. I thought she really loved me. That's what I get for being in a steady relationship. I knew something like this would happen.

I got back from my walk and found the house empty. Alex left. I went upstairs to take a shower and go to bed.

The next morning I woke up and got ready for school. I really don't know what to do or what to say to her.

I arrived to school and parked my bike behind the building. I went to class and tried to act normal, I didn't want to be sad and then have people asking questions and all that. The first three periods went by fast and soon it was time for lunch.

I sat next to Kelley, Press, and Hope and Ashlyn, two of the goalkeepers for our team.

"So what's the deal with you and Morgan?" Kelley asked.

It felt like déjà vu from when Kelley asked me on that water break before me and Alex got together, only now it was way different.

"What?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You haven't talked to her all day."

"We had... An argument." I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She did something... And I don't think I can forgive her." I said shortly. I didn't want people thinking bad of Alex.

"Oh. Are you ok?"

"No. But I will be eventually." I sighed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked while putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I-.."

"Tobin can I talk to you?" Alex cut me off coming up to the table.

"Uhh sure."

We walked to the side so no one would see or hear us. She stayed silent.

"Do you want to talk or not?" I asked a bit too coldly than I intended.

"Do you hate me?" She asked, looking down.

"Lex... I would never hate you." I said sincerely, the nickname rolling off my tongue naturally.

"But...?"

"There is no but, I would never hate you."

She stayed silent again.

"I just... I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I love you." She said looking up from the ground and looking to my eyes as she said I love you.

"I know. I love you too. That will never change. I just need some time."

"You're braking-up with me?" Tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry. But I told you, I need time."

The tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I understand." She said staring at the ground again.

"Thank you for understanding."

I walked closer to her and wiped the tears on her cheeks with my thumbs. I gave her one last kiss making sure I put as much passion as I could into it.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back barely audible.

She kissed me hard.

"Bye Alex."

"Bye Tobin." She said as new tears began to stream down her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 500
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter: Training Wheels - Melanie Martinez
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Ummm (updating twice today because this is a really short chapter.)
> 
>  
> 
> Peace! ✌️
> 
>  
> 
> ~KarmyArmy


	14. Rough Love

1 week later

  
It's been a week since I broke up with Alex, and everything is still a mess. Well, not everything. Apparently Grace ran away and went to her father's house without telling anyone. So much for 6 days of looking all over for her.

"Hey Tobs." Christen said as she entered the locker room before practice.

"Hey Pressy." I smiled.

"So how are you? After the whole Alex thing.." She trailed off.

"I'm fine I guess. How are you?"

"I'm good." She smiled.

"So you wanna hang out today after practice? We could go back to my house, my parents are gone for the weekend."

"Sure, sounds good." I said and laced my cleats.

"Great so I'll see you after practice." Christen grinned and walked out of the locker room.

I closed my locker and turned around to see Alex. She gave me a small wave and a faint smile.

I replied with a nod and a smile before walking out to the field.

\--------------------------------------------

Practice was over and I was getting ready to go to Christen's.

"Hey Tobs. You ready?" Christen said after walking out of the showers.

"Hi, yeah just a sec." I said as i fixed up my basketball shorts. "Let's roll."

\--------------------------------------------

"So do you want anything to drink or eat?" Christen said as we entered her house.

"No I'm good."

"Ok. Just go to my room, I'm gonna go grab a water bottle and I'll be right there."

"Ok."

I started my way towards Christen's room. I've been to that room so many times but that time... it felt different.

I sat on her bed mindlessly scrolling through my phone.

"I'm back!" Christen exclaimed like a little kid.

"Yeah I can see that." I laughed as I put my phone in my pocket.

"So I've been meaning to ask you," she started, and I already felt like what she'll say next isn't going to be good.   
"Are you and Alex not... A couple?"

"It's kinda complicated." I scratched the back of my neck.

"I got time." Christen smiled.

I told her basically everything that happened except for the part where Alex cheated on me. I replaced that with "she did something".

"So you're not together anymore?" She asked, and I can't lie.. It stung.

"Basically." I replied shortly.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah it's whatever..." I shrugged it off but truth is, it wasn't 'whatever'. It really hurt. I guess Christen didn't quite understand how much and she kissed me.

I don't know why but I didn't pull back. Her lips are soft yet rough. Our lips moved in sink for a few seconds before I pulled back.

"Uhh w-what.. I- uhh." I stuttered.

Christen giggled and said, "I'm sorry I just.. I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok but I.. I'm not ready yet." I said slowly.

"It's ok, I understand." She smiled.

I checked my phone and saw a few missed phone calls from my parents. Oh they actually do care.

"My parents are probably worrying so I better get going." I said as I got up from the bed.

"Ok. Goodnight Tobs." She softly smiled.

"G'night." I grinned and went out of her bedroom and out of Christen's house.

\--------------------------------------------

The next day school went by fast and it was time for soccer practice, and soccer practice meant seeing Alex and as much as I love her I'm still really mad at her.

Practice went ok with simple glances between Alex and I but no fights fortunately.

"Tobin can I talk to you?" Alex said angrily.

"Uhh ok." I replied hesitantly.

"Not here."

"Let's go to my house. My parents are probably out again." I said. She agreed and she hopped on my bike and I drove us to my house. Alex held my waist and I couldn't help but remember how much I love her and how much I miss her and her touch.

I parked in my driveway and we got inside my house and to my room.

"So what did you wan-" before I could finish the sentence Alex started yelling at me.

"WITH CHRISTEN? YOU WENT WITH CHRISTEN?? REALLY?!"

"Alex calm down!" I urged.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? IT HAS BEEN NOT EVEN TWO WEEKS AND YOU ALREADY HAVE SOMEONE ELSE!!"

"Alex relax!" I yelled. "I don't have someone else! She kissed me and I said I wasn't ready because I still love you! And you know what Alex?? I'm sick and tired of fighting and saying 'we had an argument' or 'she did something' every time someone asks why I don't want to talk to you anymore! And I wish I didn't still love you because it would have made everything so much easier! But I do! I do love you and I'm so fucking mad at myself for that!" I continued, and soon we were screaming at each other.

"And you don't think I'm mad?! You don't think that there isn't a moment where I regret everything I did?! I do regret it! And I wish I could take it back but I can't! And I still love you too! That's why I'm still here! That's why I'm still waiting for you to forgive me no matter how long that takes because I love you an-" Alex didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because I crashed our lips together. We started passionately making out, all of the anger and frustration brought into the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Alex said through the kiss.

"I love you." I simply said.

"I love you too." She said.

I picked her and she wrapped her legs around my waist and her hands around my neck.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" She said without breaking the kiss.

I walked towards my bed and threw Alex onto it.

"Absolutely not." I growled and attacked her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 979
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter: PVRIS - You And I
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Bam! Chapter 14 done! Also, I uploaded another talex fic called Undercover Love so go check that out!!
> 
>  
> 
> Peace! ✌️
> 
>  
> 
> ~KarmyArmy


	15. That's What You Get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains badly written smut written by a girl with no life. You have been warned.

I started sucking and biting Alex's neck as she let out small moans.

This wasn't like any other time we had sex. When we were together all we cared about was going slow and making sure the other one is comfortable, but now it was pure and raw passion.

I was on top of Alex and I started moving my hips in circles, teasing her while harshly biting her jaw line as she groaned in pleasure.

"Tobin.. Please.." She said, heavy breathing.

"Please what?"

"You know what I want." She panted.

I decided to keep teasing her.

"I don't think so." I said and kissed her hard.

"Fine, then I'll just have to show you." She said and before I knew it I was flipped over, with Alex straddling me and pinning both of my hands above my head with one of her's.

She kissed me passionately as her fingertips trailed down my body making me shiver.

"You're wearing too much clothes." She whispered seductively and began pulling my shirt off. I got up a little from my laying position so she could pull the shirt off easily.

Alex started sucking my neck and jaw line and I let little moans escape my lips as her hands began feeling my stomach, slowly going down and finally reaching the button of my skinny jeans.

She began playing with the button at first, making sure to 'accidentally' graze my area and thighs as I shivered under her.

She trailed her kisses down leaving no part of my neck and abdomen unkissed or untouched by her.

"Alex.." I moaned.

"Look who's begging now." She smirked.

"Please just do something." I said.

"I think I'm gonna keep teasing you." She smirked again.

In one quick motion I held her waist and flipped us again so I was now back on top of her.

"You think it's funny to tease me like that?" I whispered huskily as I left open mouthed kisses all over her neck.

"Maybe."

"Well you're gonna pay for that."

"Oh yeah? How?" She smirked.

"I'm gonna fuck you. Hard." I growled.

Alex's breath hitched and she moaned louder as I began to kiss her abs going down to her waist and quickly pulling her pants off.

"It sounds more like a reward than a punishment." She smirked.

I started kissing her thighs slowly.

"Consider it as a little bit of both. Actually a lot of both." I said, matching her smirk and going back up to kiss her neck again.

I moved my hand down and started to rub her through her underwear and smirked when I felt her wetness through them.

"I must be really good if I got you this wet." I whispered in her ear.

"Oh you definitely are." She gasped as I continued to rub her.

I stopped rubbing her and moved down, slowly taking her undergarments off making sure to kiss her everywhere on her skin as I do so. She gripped the bed sheets in her fists and quietly moaned as I moved my hands up and down her body and kissed her everywhere I possibly could.

"Tobin.." She moaned as I kissed just above her center.

"I love it when you moan my name." I mumbled against her skin. I moved up and took her nipple between my teeth as she continued moaning and panting.  
I sucked on it while cupping the other breast.

"Ahh Tobin... Please stop teasing." Alex begged.

"No. You teased me and this is your punishment."

Alex groaned, frustrated that she couldn't get me to stop my teasing.

She led her hands down and unbuttoned my jeans, tugging it as a sign to take them off. I slowly pulled my pants down and threw them on the floor somewhere in my room.

She reached her hand to my back and unclasped my bra, pulling it off of me and started to explore the newly exposed skin by kissing and lightly biting it.

I kissed Alex hungrily and she took my bottom lip between her teeth as I groaned in pleasure.

Without warning I slammed two fingers inside her. A look of pure ecstasy appeared on her face as her nails dug into my back.

I started moving them agonizingly slow as Alex moaned beneath me.

"Ahh Tobin.. Faster."

I went a little faster increasing my speed as I go. I slowly felt Alex's walls clench around my fingers and I knew she was close. I pulled my fingers out just as she was about to reach her climax and she groaned at me for not letting her finish.

I moved my lips to her neck and slowly made my way down her perfect body while kissing it.

I reached her center and began teasing more by peppering small kisses over it as she bucked her hips for more friction.

I started eating her out, swirling my tongue between her folds.

I felt her walls clench around my tongue but I pulled back at the last moment again.

"Please Tobin.."

I kissed her hard and stuck two fingers in her again and began moving them fast as Alex moaned in my mouth, only fueling me to go faster.

I felt her walls clench yet again.

"Tobin please let me.. Please." She begged.

And this time I didn't pull back. Instead I went faster and harder, letting her finally finish but even after she did I didn't pull my fingers out. I kept the same pace and added a third finger making Alex gasp and moan very loudly.

"Tobin!" She moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist clinging onto me and her nails dug into my back harder as I kept moving my fingers inside her.

I moved my lips to her neck and began sucking and biting, marking her even more.

By the time we were finished, Alex came two more times and collapsed on the bed as I collapsed beside her.

Her breaths were short and quick as if she ran a marathon.

"That's what you get for teasing me." I said as I pecked her lips and pulled the covers over us.

"As soon as I can feel my legs again I'm so going to torture you." She panted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1041
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter: Nightcore - Fuck Away The Pain
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Welp... Kinda cringy and awkward to write but I guess I'll get used to it or something. 
> 
>  
> 
> Peace! ✌️
> 
> ~KarmyArmy


	16. Good Morning Beautiful

I woke up the next day to see my legs tangled with Alex's and only the bed sheets to cover us.

"Good morning." I heard Alex's raspy voice say, which was now raspier because she just woke up.

"Good morning, beautiful." I smiled lightly.

"Yesterday was.." She sighed. "Amazing."

"Yeah it really was." I grinned.

"We need to get up, we have school." Alex said as she got up from the bed with nothing to cover her. "I'll be in the shower. Come join me if you want." She smirked.

I smirked and got up quickly, walking up behind Alex and starting to kiss her neck.

She tilted her head back as I continued to kiss her neck.

"Let's go." I murmured against her skin and we walked to the bathroom.

\--------------------------------------------

"Hey Tobs." Alex said as she came up to me at lunch.

"Hey." I replied a bit too coldly than I intended.

She gave me a questioning look but I guess she decided not to mention my attitude and proceeded by sitting next to me. She placed her hand around my waist, a thing she did whenever we sat together when we were still a couple.

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly, mouth filled with a bite of my sandwich.

"What do you mean?"

I quickly swallowed my food and opened my mouth to talk.

"We're not back together." I said quietly after looking around the cafeteria.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"No don't cry. I'm sorry I just... I need to trust you again. I just.. I need-"

"Time. Yeah I get it." She cut me off. "I realize my mistake and I understand you need time so I'm here for you whenever you need me." She said and walked away.

\--------------------------------------------

"Hey Alex, you wanna hang out today?" I asked Alex after school.

She beamed and nodded. "I'd love to."

"Cool, so we'll go now?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Alright. Let's take my bike."

She nodded and we made our way to the parking lot.

We arrived at my house and went to my room.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I kinda wanna watch a movie and just chill. Maybe order a pizza or something."

"Ok so I'll call the pizza place and you'll pick out the movie, cool?" I asked.

"Cool."

I called and ordered our pizza and then walked back to Alex seeing she picked 'Imagine Me & You'.

"This is such a good movie." I said as the movie started.

"I know! I love it." She sighed.

About thirty minutes have gone by and I noticed that I stopped watching the movie and just watched Alex.

I couldn't help it and just grabbed her face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. As the kiss got heated she got on top of me and straddled me with her legs on either side of me. Her right hand was against my abs and her left one was on the headboard of the bed slightly above my head as my hands rested on her hips.

I flipped us over and pinned her hands as I trailed my kissed down her body. I was about to take her shirt off when the doorbell rang, interrupting us.

Alex groaned and I got up to check who it was. I fixed my clothes and hair before opening the door and I was met with a pair of green eyes.

"You ordered pizza?" The young boy asked. He had short brown hair and light skin.

"Uh yeah thanks." I said as I reached my hand to my pocket to hand him the money and took the pizza box from his hands. He gave me a smile and walked down my drive way to his car.

I brought the pizza back to my room and before I could even say something, Alex jumped on me, kissing me hard.

"How long does it take to answer the damn door?" She asked as she pulled back and then pulled me in again, not giving me time to register what's happening.

She took control and pushed me on the bed making me drop the pizza box to the floor.

\--------------------------------------------

I woke up feeling something heavy on my chest and saw Alex, sleeping peacefully with her arm wrapped around my waist and her head in the crook of my neck.

I kept looking at her with a blank expression on my face.

Her eyes fluttered open and she began kissing my neck, smiling.

"Good morning." She said and I could feel her grin.

"Good morning, beautiful." I smiled.

I flipped us over and began kissing her neck as my hands roamed her naked body.

"Wait, stop." She suddenly said.

"Is there something wrong?" I said as I rolled off her and laid beside her, still facing her.

"Yes. Us." She said and I gave her a confused look before she continued. "What are we? We're not back together because you still don't forgive me which I understand but every time we're alone together for more than five minutes we end up having sex. So what are we? Because I'm not sure I can keep this up like this."

"Look, when I'm alone with you I just look at you and I realize why I'm in love with you. You're beautiful, and smart and funny and I can't help myself when I'm around you so we end up sleeping together. But then I remember how you did it with him. How another person held you like I held you. How another person touched you like I do. And I freak out because I'm selfish when it comes to you because I want you all to myself. I love you. So what are we? I don't know. All I know is that I love you."

"Do you think you can forgive me and we can move on?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try because I love you with all my heart and I know I'll do whatever it takes to keep you mine. That is... If you still want to.." I said slowly, my voice almost cracking up at the end.

"Tobin of course I want to. I love you too." She said and leaned over to kiss me and we both smiled into it.

And of course us being us, the kiss got heated quickly and she straddled me while kissing my neck.

"Wait," I stopped her.

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I grinned.

"Of course stupid." She giggled.

"Wow, we're not even 1 minute back together and you're already sending curse words at me." I joked.

"Shut up." She smiled and smashed our lips together.

"Wait." I stopped us again.

"Ugh what now?" She groaned.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." She said and leaned in again.

"But wait," I pulled back again.

"I'm starting to think you don't want to sleep with me." She joked.

"Oh trust me I do, I really really do but... I don't want to keep us a secret. I want to tell everyone that I'm yours and you're mine." I smiled and she broke into a huge grin.

"Of course, I'd really like that." she smiled. "Now shut up!"

"Make me." I smirked.

"Oh I will."she smirked back and pushed me down, laying on top of me while kissing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1240
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter: Selena Gomez - Can't Keep My Hands To Myself
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Hey! Extra long chapter because you guys are awesome!  
> Vote, comment, follow and whatever.
> 
>  
> 
> Peace! ✌️
> 
>  
> 
> ~KarmyArmy


	17. Chapter 17

It's been a few days since Alex and I got back together and it's been really good so far. We're planning to tell our families and then our teammates and hopefully the school.

"Hey Tobs!" Alex said when she came to sit next to me at lunch.

"Hey ba-Alex! Hey Alex." I tried to cover up for my mistake as Alex's eyes widened but the whole table which was Ashlyn, Kelley, JJ, Hope already looked at us with questioning looks.

"Uhh why did you just call her babe?" JJ asked.

"I knew it! You guys are together!" Christen exclaimed.

"About damn time." Hope chuckled.

"Relax." I looked at Alex, silently asking her if I can tell them and she nodded her head. "Ok, umm.. Me and Alex are.. A couple." I finally said.

"What the fuck?!" Kelley yelled.

"What?"

"And you didn't tell me? Seriously dude? I thought we were best friends."  
Kelley said and stormed out.

I quickly ran after her, grabbing her wrist and turning her around.

"Kelley I'm sorry ok? We just didn't want to tell anyone yet... We weren't ready." I said.

"We're best friends Tobs. We tell each other everything, don't we?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course Kell I just didn't know how to tell you." I said sincerely.

"Whatever I need to relax." She said and walked off.

I felt really bad for not telling Kelley. I mean, she's my best friend and like she said, we tell each other everything. But she needs to understand that I just wasn't ready.

"Tobin?" I heard someone from behind me and turned around to see Alex. "Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Not really. Kelley is really pissed at me for not telling her about us." I explained.

"Did you tell her that you weren't ready?"

"Yes but it doesn't matter. You know what? I don't care if she's mad at me." I said, beginning to feel angry. "She said we're supposed to be best friends, well best friends understand each other and don't judge. And it's not like I told everyone except her."

All Alex could do was hug me and listen to me rant about the issue and I thank her.

"Come on, let's ditch the rest of the day and go home." Alex said and pulled me towards the parking lot.

We got to Alex's house in a few minutes and went to her room.

"Do you want to do something fun or just cuddle and watch movies?" Alex asked.

"The second option please." I said quietly and Alex hugged me tightly. "You're the best girlfriend ever." I said and hugged Alex just as tightly.

"I know, I'm just great. Now go pick out movies while I go get us some snacks." Alex grinned and pecked my lips before going to the kitchen.

I picked out a few movies and saw coming in to the room with hands full of snacks and a tub of ice cream. I quickly got up from my crouching position and helped her carry all of the snacks to the small table in the corner of her room.

"I love you. I'm so glad I have you and that I can call you mine." I said and gave Alex a passionate kiss.

"I love you too Toby, and you're right, you are lucky." She smiled and kissed me again.

"Well maybe I can get even more lucky." I smirked and nibbled on Alex's ear.

She held back a moan before speaking. "As much as I want to, my parents are gonna be here in less than an hour."

"All I need is 20." I smirked and kissed her hard.

She giggled as she pulled back.

"No! What if they walk in on us?"

"Fineee." I groaned and plopped on her bed.

"How are we going to tell the whole school about us if just to our friends it was really hard?" Alex asked.

"I might have an idea." I smiled.

 

 -------------------------------

 

"You're ready? Once we do this there is no going back." I whispered to Alex.

"I'm not ready but I need to do this so let's go." She said nervously.

"Ok. Mrs. Harper can I go to the bathroom?" I said while raising me hand.

"Be back in five." She said and turned around to continue writing on the board.

I quickly got up and took Alex hand in mine and we just walked out of the classroom. I told the kids in our class to not tell Mrs. Harper or I'll beat the shit out of them so I'm guessing they won't snitch. Alex and I waited just outside of the school exit.

"What time is it?" Alex asked.

I glanced at my phone and replied. "2:59. They should be out any second."

A few moments passed and the bell rang, signaling the end of the day and students rushed to the exit.

"Ok let's just do it." I said.

"Ok."

I grabbed Alex by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

The kids who were walking towards the exit spotted us and whispers were heard, pictures were taken and even some laughs and gasps. We kissed for about 5 minutes maybe even more and eventually everyone went home and I knew we were in for a lot of staring and questions tomorrow.

I pulled away from the kiss and rested my forehead against Alex's but she kept her eyes closed.

"Is it over? Did we do it? Is it over? She asked nervously.

"It's over, you can open your eyes now." I said with a chuckle.

She opened her eyes and looked around, only seeing a few students walk by.

"That was so scary." She sighed.

"Yeah but at least now we don't have to hide anymore."

"Yeah I guess. Let's go home." She said and pecked my lips.

I nodded and we started our way to the parking lot. Even then we saw kids staring at us, some with mocking looks and some with adoration for what we did. Soon enough we were at Alex's house.

"Hey Alex, hello Tobin." Her mom greeted us with a smile.

"Hi Mrs. Morgan." I said.

"Mom can we talk to you for a sec?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Her mom replied.

I looked at Alex with a questioning look because I didn't know what was this about.

"Well mom, I'm gay and Tobin is my girlfriend." Alex said casually as if she was saying she was going to the grocery store.

My eyes widen and I turned to her giving her a 'What the fuck Alex??' look.

"Are you happy?" Her mom asked.

"Yes. I'm really happy." Alex said, glancing at me and smiling.

"Well then that's all that matters." Mrs. Morgan smiled and went back to the kitchen.

"Want to watch a movie?" Alex said as if nothing happened.

"Um Alex, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure, let's go to my room."

As soon as the door was shut I started talking.

"What the fuck Alex??" I whisper yelled.

"What?"

"Why didn't you at least give me a warning before you outed us to your mom?"

"I'm sorry I just thought..."

"Why didn't you at least ask me or something?"

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, looking at the ground.

"It's ok just don't do it again ok?" I said with a chuckle as I moved forward to hug her.

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." I said and kissed her.

The next day I got up for school in the morning and went to pick up Alex. We arrived at school and sure enough, almost everyone in the hallway was looking at us.

"So are you like... Gay?" Some kid asked.

"Yeah." Alex replied.

"Awesome." He said and stared at us with adoration.

"You know what? It is awesome. No one should be scared or afraid to be who they are." I said and suddenly we heard a cheer from our fellow students.

"Good for you!" Some girl yelled.

"Good for us." I said as I intertwined my hand with Alex's and brought her's up to my lips to give it a loving kiss. "Let's get to class." I said.

"Let's go."

 -------------------------------

I was suddenly woken up by a noise in my room. I opened my eyes and stayed still, still half asleep and trying to comprehend what's around me, when I see that the intruder is Alex.

"Alex? What are you doing here at almost midnight?" I asked.

"Well in about five minutes, it will be your birthday and I want to make sure I'm the first one to wish you happy birthday." She smiled and laid next to me on my bed, cuddling me.

"You know you could've just wished me a happy birthday tomorrow morning right?"

"But what's the fun in that?" She giggled. Ugh her giggle is the most angelic thing I've ever heard.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too, Toby. Happy birthday." She smiled and cuddled up to me even more. I glanced at the clock and saw it read 12:00am which just changed to 12:01am.

"Thanks Lex." I said and kissed the top of her head.

\--------------------------------------------

I shot up from my bed at the smell of pancakes, but not just any pancakes, oh no, these were no ordinary pancakes, these were the most holy kind of pancakes. Blueberry pancakes.

Before I could rush downstairs, the door flew open and Alex came in with a tray in her hands.

"Good morning, birthday girl." She said and greeted me with a light kiss on the lips. "I made breakfast in bed for you." She smiled.

"Aww babe, you shouldn't have." I stared at her in adoration.

"I know but I wanted to."

"Well, first of all, thank you." I kissed her. "And second, I don't think I'll have time to eat this. Also that's what she said," I laughed. "But anyway we have to be in school in like 30 minutes."

"We are skipping school today." She said calmly.

"Wait, really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's a Friday so it's not that bad, and it's your birthday! We can't spend half of our day in school."

"Ok. So, what do you have planned for us today?" I asked as she handed me the tray.

"Well, I came up with a few things and I thought I would let you decide. It's either, spending our day in and building a pillow fort and watch Netflix, or we can go out on a romantic date, I already made reservations at your favorite restaurant, just in case, or we could do something else."

"Wow you really thought this through, huh?" I chuckled. "What do you want to do?"

"I can't choose babe, it's your birthday, not mine. You choose."

"Well, I want to do whatever you want to do. And since I'm the birthday girl, you have to do everything I say." I grinned smugly.

"Ok. How about," she laid beside me on the bed and propped her head on her hand. "We go to dinner, and then come back here and then build the fort?"

"Sounds good." I said as I ate another mouthful of pancakes.

\--------------------------------------------

Alex and I already ate dinner and built the fort, now we're just watching movies and cuddling.

"I really enjoyed today babe. Thank you." I smiled and kissed Alex.

"You're welcome Toby. I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed her. "Let's go to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

\-------------------------------

"Tobin, Tobin, Tobin, Tobin, Tobin, Tobin, Tobin!!" Alex called as she bursted through my bedroom door.

"Lex it's 7am on a Saturday, why are you the devil?"

"Because I got in! I got in Tobin!!" Alex said excitedly.

"Got in to where? What are you talking about?" I said, still half asleep.

"I got into Berkeley!" Alex said and jumped up and down on my bed.

I got up a little and scooped Alex up in my arms, bringing her down to lay beside me.

"That's great Princess! I'm so happy for you!" I said and gave Alex a kiss on the lips.

"Happy enough to give me a reward?" Alex smirked.

"Slow down there I just woke up," I chuckled.

"I got into Berkeley!" Alex said again, not able to contain her happiness.

"You did, and I couldn't be more proud of you." I smiled and cuddled up to Alex on the bed.

"I love you." Alex sighed happily.

"I love you too, beautiful." I smiled in content and kissed Alex at the top of her head.

"So which college are you gonna go to?" Alex asked cautiously.

I hesitated before answering, "I haven't decided yet. I may go to UNC but," I paused, "I don't know because I don't want to do long distance."

I could see that Alex was a little hurt, maybe because she thought I didn't trust her enough to do long distance, or maybe she was also disappointed about us possibly not going to the same college.

"Hey, we'll figure this out, ok? I promise." I told her softly.

"Ok." She smiled at me.

"Now come on. Let's go eat, I'm starving."

Me and Alex sat around the kitchen island as we ate and made jokes, when my mom suddenly came home. I wasn't expecting her to be here today since she usually goes out with my dad.

"Uh hey mom. I wasn't expecting you here." I said awkwardly as she entered the kitchen.

"Hello Tobin." She greeted me with a smile as she came closer to me, giving me a kiss on the top of my head. "And who is this lovely lady?" She asked, referring to Alex.

I looked at Alex as if asking her if I can tell my mom about us. When she gave me an unknowing look, I decided myself.

"This is my friend, Alex." My heart ached a little at the word friend.

"Hi, nice to meet you Mrs. Heath." Alex said as she reached her hand for my mom to shake. My mom glanced at me with a smile and an impressed look as she shook Alex's hand.

"Call me Cindy." My mom smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

"Did something happen? I thought you would be with dad." I said.

"Yes I just came back because I forgot some paper work for the office here. I'll be quick and leave so you two can have the house." She laughed and went upstairs to her room.

"So what does your mom do?" Alex asked as she continued eating her breakfast.

"She works in real estate. Selling houses and stuff. That's how she bought this place." I said as I looked around the house.

"Cool. What do you want to do when you grow up?" She asked as she stopped eating and looked at me.

"Well my mom wants me to be in real estate like her and my dad wants m-"

"Tobin," she cut me off. "I asked what you wanted to do. Not what your parents want. What do you want to do?" Alex asked.

"I want to play soccer. But everyone says it's a 'hobby' and not a life plan." I said as I looked down.

"So play soccer. Play soccer and prove them wrong. You're the best soccer player I know." She said before adding, "Don't tell Kelley I said that." She chuckled.

"Thanks Lex. I love you." I said and kissed her. We broke apart when we suddenly heard someone clear their throat.

"Well, I guess she is more than a friend then." My mom said.

"Uh mom I can exp-" I started to say when my mom cut me off.

"It's ok Tobin. Alex, I hope you could come over to dinner sometimes so we can have a proper conversation without this idiot over." She pointed at me jokingly and laughed lightly.

"Heyy.." I pouted.

"I'd love to Mrs. Heath." Alex smiled.

"I told you, call me Cindy. Have a good day girls." She said and walked out.

"Well that was... Terrifying..." She sighed in relief.

"Yeah.. You know, I read somewhere that kissing reduces stress... And I happen to have an empty house.." I smirked playfully.

"Oh my god you're such a dork." She laughed. She leaned in and kiss me tenderly. Every kiss from her is the best I've ever had. "Come on, let's go upstairs, I still haven't watched 'Jenny's Wedding' and I'm dying to finally watch it." She said excitedly and ran upstairs.

"Netflix and chill?!" I yelled after her.

"If you're lucky!" She yelled back making me chuckle and run after her. 

  
  


Songs for this chapter: twenty one pilots - Migraine, San Holo - We Rise, Chainsmokers - Inside Out, PVRIS - White Noise 

 

 

A/N: Heyyyy sorry for not updating, but I combined 4 chapters to give you an extra long one because my chapters are really short :p

 

 

Peace! ✌️

 

 

~KarmyArmy

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1055
> 
> Song for this chapter: Melanie Martinez - Tag, You're It
> 
> A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic! If there are any mistakes please let me know so I'll fix them. 
> 
> Peace! ✌️
> 
> ~KarmyArmy


End file.
